Abandon
by Kinsdura
Summary: Cheadle finds Ging bleeding in a hole after sending him on a particularly dangerous mission.
1. Chapter 1

_I am so sorry for how this fic turned out early, it seems that fanfiction picked up the html so it was all kinds of confusing. I hope this is better now and sorry for that!_

* * *

"Oh god, is that blood?"

Ging looked up from the hole he had been hiding in, squinting into the light as a shadowed figure appeared in its way.

"Ging, oh my god this looks so bad, I need to get someone over here and-"

"Cheadle?"

Cheadle looked down at the man who had croaked out her name. Looking at him was so surreal, it almost felt like a really bad, fuzzy dream, the ones that stay with you for the rest of the morning. She wanted to cry at the state Ging was in. He looked so tired, sounded so defeated, she knew she should have never sent him on this mission.

"Yes Ging?" she asked softly, trying to prevent her voice from wavering.

"Would you-" Ging paused to hack up some blood, his eyes losing focus for moment before looking back up at her. "Would you stay here with me for a little?"

Cheadle was on the verge of tears now. Not once had he ever asked her to do anything for him, so why now? This was, as it usually was with him, very unfair.

"But I have to go get the medical team-"

"They'll find me. You have a tracking device on you right?"

Cheadle nodded, tears rolling down her face and her glasses fogging up, unable to hold them in anymore.

"Then it should be fine." he finished, smiling at her like he usually did.

 _You idiot_ , she thought, wiping at her eyes. _How can you still smile like nothing's wrong?_

Ging motioned for her to join him in his hole, and after little to no thought she jumped down, the smell of blood making her feel sick, but she held it back. Instead she took out her handkerchief and started wiping at his face, trying to clear as much blood off as possible.

He chuckled at her actions but made no move to stop her, instead lifting his clean hand to her face and stroking her cheek, causing her to pause.

"What are you-"

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Cheadle felt herself blush at the compliment, but couldn't bring herself to scold him. He wasn't joking around, she could tell that much by the sincere expression on his face, but what unnerved her even more was how cold his fingers felt.

"Ging, you have to stay with me here. The medical team should be here shortly." she said, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be fine, but it seemed like Ging knew otherwise.

He brought up his other hand to her face and leaned forward, kissing her lips gently, the sound of the what Cheadle assumed to be the medical team heading in their general direction. When their lips parted, Ging gave her a smile, one that made her heart break right then and there.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much else for you princess."

And with that, his body collapsed to the side, some of his body landing on her lap with Cheadle catching his head in her hands. Immediately, more tears began to flow to her eyes, and she let them fall. She began to sob, the sound of feet running to their direction no longer wanted.

"Stupid! Idiotic trash! I can't believe you! You can't leave me now! I didn't say - _hiccup_ \- that you could leave!"

By the time the medical team found them, they were shocked to find Cheadle carrying Ging out in front of her with tears streaming down her eyes and face flushed.

"We will heal him." She told them quietly, her tone of voice catching the team off guard. "And when we do, I'm going to teach him that he doesn't get to just abandon me like that."


	2. Chapter 2

After much debating, I finally decided to update this fic with a second chapter! I, however, don't think I will continue it after this. Just wanted to at least give it a conclusive feel, ya'know?

Update for HunterxHunterfan765 who caught the bad glitch that happened to this fic when I first posted it!

* * *

It took days, weeks, and then finally a month before Ging finally woke up again. Cheadle wasn't there when he had, but as soon as she had heard news of his awakening, she had done everything she could to visit him. He had refused to tell anyone what had happened to him, and Cheadle didn't blame him, but it still took all she could not to scold him when she walked in and he smiled at her as if nothing had happened.

"What do I owe the pleasure Cheadle? Oh, or would that be Miss Chairwoman now?"

"You owe no one but yourself you selfish prick." Cheadle nearly spit out, though she was glad to see that he had looked healthier than she had found him. No blood as far as she could see.

"Harsh words for so early in the day! Did you not have breakfast or something?" Ging asked, his face falling into that of a frown. "Or maybe you're just in one of those moods again. You like to yell at me for nothing after all."

"Not just nothing, _Ging_." Cheadle emphasized, walking over to him, her boots hitting the floor heavily as she did. "But I'm not here to yell at you. This will be more like a lecture."

"On what? I didn't do anything wrong except-"

"For almost dying?" Cheadle cut him off, looking down her nose at him. "Why yes, that is exactly what this is about Ging. How very observant of you."

Ging glared at her, crossing his arms.

"I'm not interested. Leave."

"No."

"Cheadle, seriously."

The chairwoman didn't move, instead stared right back at Ging until he sighed, rubbing the back of his head in defeat.

"Fine, make it quick though. I'm already missing my peace and quiet."

"Next time you are sent on a mission and get fatally injured, you are to report in _immediately_." Ging began to protest but she put her finger to his lips. "And! You are not allowed to die on me until given permission, understand?"

Ging was about to say something but paused, giving her an odd look.

"Permission to die? From you?"

"That is correct."

"And when will I ever get that type of consent?" Ging asked, raising and eyebrow as if he didn't think it mattered. Cheadle pursed her lips.

"Never."

"What? Wait, why? I thought you hated me!" Ging said, trying to push himself out of bed at her statement but she took ahold of his arms and held them back from letting him climb any further out of bed.

"Ging, I hate you out of _annoyance_ not out of some type of... ugly rage that manifests for darker reasons!" Cheadle got out, glad that his wrists underneath her palms were radiating heat and keeping a slightly above normal pulse, all signs that showed that he was alive. She could feel pressure behind her eyes but she ignored them, continuing with her lecture. "There are people in this association who care highly for you, and if you were to die..." she let the sentence hang, not sure where to go with it. She felt Ging's pulse increase, though for what reason she didn't know.

"Cheadle." his voice was soft, and she was tempted to look at him but didn't, instead taking interest in the wallpaper to her right.

"What?"

"Do you remember what I told you before I passed out?" he asked, lowering his hands to his lap, forcing Cheadle to let go of his wrists. She nodded slightly, though she was still looking away.

"I remember."

"Do you think I was lying about anything I said?"

"...No."

"Then can you believe in my words one more time?"

She looked up and caught ahold of his gaze, the sincerity behind what he was saying shining through his eyes. She didn't feel like this was how the end of this was supposed to be; muted, near silent, and calm. She wanted to be furious but felt the energy for it drain out of her.

"I can."

Ging nodded, a kind smile on his face.

"I won't abandon you." he started, and Cheadle didn't know why but her breath hitched, and really, it shouldn't have. Ging suppressed some type of urge to laugh and took her hands in his, pulling her closer to him. "And, I definitely have more to give to you now, my princess." he said, lifting one of her hands to his mouth to kiss it gently. Cheadle could feel the heat in her face rise up, but she refused to acknowledge it, instead staring Ging down as he did.

"Then you better get to it." she said, though without heat. "You've kept me waiting for far too long."

Ging gave her a knowing grin, and Cheadle couldn't help but mimic it herself.

"I figured as much."


End file.
